


Total Power

by sisenboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Pack, Alpha fetish, Fetlife, M/M, Stiles is Part of the Pack, Stiles likes being called princess, and it struck me as something stiles would do, this is based on a real message i received when i made a fetlife for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisenboi/pseuds/sisenboi
Summary: When Stiles had joined FetLife it had mostly been for fun. He had put himself down as a girl and used a photo of only his chin and lips, covered in pink lip gloss to give them the perfect DSL shape. He wanted to explore and have some laughs, but definitely did not want anyone to find out who he was. He couldn't even imagine what the Pack would say...didn't even want to dwell on that. Lydia would laugh, he was sure of that. But Scott would definitely find him weird and then he would tell Derek and......Derek.Nope. Definitely not who Stiles wanted to think about while he was putting himself down as "babygirl" on a kink website.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real message I got when I joined FetLife for fun. So enjoy! Chapter 2 already in the works.

When Stiles had joined FetLife it had mostly been for fun. He had put himself down as a girl and used a photo of only his chin and lips, covered in pink lip gloss to give them the perfect DSL shape. He wanted to explore and have some laughs, but definitely did not want anyone to find out who he was. He couldn't even imagine what the Pack would say...didn't even want to dwell on that. Lydia would laugh, he was sure of that. But Scott would definitely find him weird and then he would tell Derek and......Derek.

Nope. Definitely not who Stiles wanted to think about while he was putting himself down as "babygirl" on a kink website.

Setting up his profile was easy enough, then he joined a couple groups for the sake of browsing. There were so many... Daddies for Baby Girls was actually pretty tame, just a lot of lonely people asking for company. Kinky and Geeky looked promising, he joined that one. The Rough Sex group looked...rough, and Stiles steered clear of that one. 

He had only been on for about thirty minutes and had only actually joined a few groups when his first message came in. He was already laughing to himself just opening his inbox, but the laughter only grew when he read the message there.

_Love for Me is when you get to be all that you are all of your hopes all of your fears all of your desires and know that you are protected._  
_As a Master it is My responsibility to protect you and not your responsibility to protect you. And why I seek a no limits submissive/slave/little girl/1950s housewife/geisha that is sweet and loving in that for Me the beauty of this relationship is when you give yourself completely._  
_I am seeking a submissive/slave/little girl/1950s housewife/geisha for a total power exchange with very very naughty kink._  
_I myself am a 55 white BHM (Big Handsome Man) intelligent and loving Dominant man in Tax Litigation. I am strong yet tender, have a great sense of humor, passionate, and extremely loyal._  
_I am a Man who enjoys the emotional, physical and mental aspects of a submissive/slave/little girl relationship. I believe that trust, honesty, communication, openness, and respect are absolute for a successful relationship. I am seeking the deepest of all relationships a relationship where our love, trust and intimacy knows no bounds._  
_You must be able to relocate to live with Me in that I seek a 24/7 real relationship._  
_Please let me know that you are interested._

Everything about the message had Stiles wincing and frowning, and after screenshotting it he deleted it as fast as he could. Total power exchanges were not his thing and would never be his thing. And certainly not with a total stranger who lived halfway across the country.

Going back to his profile page he decided to write a post about it. He was genuinely curious about whether or not something like that ever worked, but messaging someone seemed like a big step.

_Title: Does this ever work??  
Subject: I've only been here for thirty minutes and I already have a message from a stranger asking me to join into a total power exchange and move across the country with him. Does that ever work?? Can you really message a stranger something like that and have them agree?? I'm so confused._

Looking at the clock, he decided to go to bed and he sighed as he shut off his laptop. His head swam with terms and residual humor from the weird message he had received.

\------------

The following morning Stiles sighed at his alarm and slowly pulled himself out of bed. Going to school was the last thing in the world he wanted to do but it wasn't like he really had a choice. He couldn't fail out of his BA program, not when he had been going to school for so long, dammit!

But he did have a few minutes...maybe he could boot up his computer.

He did, of course, and was almost overwhelmed. 8 new messages didn't seem like a lot but they felt like a lot. But what he was really interested in was the 1 new comment on his post. 

_Alpha_Sir | 30 male | Primal  
You'd be surprised at the amount of people that will get up and move if it means a solid home. But doing so before discovering if you even get along or even knowing if the guy is a total creeper is definitely idiotic. And anyone who jumps into a relationship right away with someone on here definitely needs to take a breath and slow down. You can't learn everything about someone just based on what they like in bed. Or, what they say they like in bed. You need a deeper connection._

Alpha_Sir's photo was much like Stiles', a photo of his nose down that showed a delightfully chiseled jawline and scruff that made Stiles want to rub his face all over it. And maybe the alpha thing helped...Stiles may or may not have a definite kink for werewolves. He supposed it couldnt' be avoided; his best friend had become one right during Stiles' homosexual awakening so it wasn't too much of a surprise.

Scrolling through the other photos on Alpha_Sir's page revealed strong biceps, a definite six-pack, and thighs that Stiles wanted to lick very badly. No photos showed his face but Stiles could see enough. His page listed what he was into and Stiles felt his eyes bulge. Breeding fantasy play, Shibari and chain bondage, punishment, humiliation and degradation play, primal sex, kinky photography, pet play. He could definitely get behind that.

Checking the time, he only had a chance to get a short reply back before he had to dash off to school.

_LittleRed | 24 female | BabyGirl  
Agreed. Like I for sure love uhh...humiliation, for example. But I definitely don't think that's a big, important aspect in my life. Gotta learn to handle my ADHD before you can handle me in bed!_

Did that sound like a come-on? He didn't mean it to be (okay maybe he did, just a bit) but he hit send anyway and hurried off to his classes. And if Tall, Dark and Stubbled filled his brain for most of the day...well, that was his secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get this done fast before inspiration wears off!!! So here's chapter 2 <3

The day passed far too slowly, but Stiles refused to log onto FetLife on his phone. He could wait. He didn't want to appear too desperate...if Alpha_Sir even replied at all. There was no guarantee he would. He probably had plenty of people clamoring for his attention, and Stiles didn't blame them. He was still thinking about that stubble.

Thankfully he didn't have any classes with his best friend that day or he would have definitely noticed Stile's extra impatience. Luckily he was saved from extra questions and when his final class finished he raced back to his room to boot up the laptop.

He expected a new comment and a couple new messages, maybe. 

But there wasn't a new comment.

Stiles' heart sank a bit. 

"Hey! Get it together!" He hissed at himself. "You did this for fun and research, not to find a hot Alpha!"

Though...he wouldn't be opposed.

He had 12 unread messages and as he clicked over to the inbox his breath almost stopped when he saw one of them was from Alpha_Sir. Suddenly none of the others mattered and he opened the new thread.

_Alpha_Sir: I hope you don't mind. I thought maybe this was something to discuss in private._   
_How bad is your ADHD? Are you on meds for it? There's no shame in that, I'm sure it is terribly hard to concentrate without something there to help._

Stiles was a little shocked. He had expected something...well, sexy? Not a kind message like this. It was jarring, but at the same time it added some warmth to Stiles' body.

_LittleRed: Oh! Yeah, I appreciate it. I am on meds, I have it pretty under control by now. Well...mostly. I still get panic attacks a lot but that can't really be helped._

Why did he say that? He had hit send before he could think about it, and he wondered if maybe that was too much information. But it was sent, so he turned back and pulled out his books to work on homework. And maybe...maybe it was just an excuse to stay near his laptop under the semblance of getting work done. 

It was only a few minutes before a message came in and Stiles refused to let himself get excited. He waited exactly two minutes before he reached over to check it. 

_Alpha_Sir: That is good to hear. I know someone with ADHD so I know a little about it. Panic attacks? You don't need to tell me anything, but I would listen if you wanted to talk about it. I promise not to send a dick pic right after ;)_

Stiles didn't really know what to think. This man seemed nice and actually interested, and it wasn't often that someone actually asked him about these things. And talking to strangers always seemed easier than talking to friends.

_LittleRed: Thanks, you seem pretty cool and not like a lot of the other guys on here. I'd appreciate no dick pics. The panic attacks are caused by a lot of things, but usually stem from overthinking. I haven't really had the easiest life ever. But now that I'm away at school I think things are looking up._

He paused to check the message, hitting send before he could overthink it.

_LittleRed: But I'm sure someone as handsome as you doesn't want to spend all day talking about some kid's panic attacks. Tell me something about you!_

Stiles had to keep reminding himself he was supposed to be a girl.

Oh...Alpha_Sir thought he was a girl. What would he do if he found out he wasn't? He should tell him. Now. Before they formed any sort of connection. Not that he thought they would...but maybe he hoped so.

His thoughts were interrupted by another message and he forgot everything he had intended to say.

_Alpha_Sir: I like helping people, Little Red. I don't mind listening any time you need to talk. Speaking of, are you Little Red as in Red Riding Hood? Because I think that makes our converstation very ironic. Me being the big bad wolf and all ;)_   
_What are you studying in school? Sometimes it does the soul well to escape their home town, I've found._

_LittleRed: That was the intended interpretation of my name, yes! It is a little too perfect, isn't it...XD_   
_I'm a History major. Boring, I know. What did you study?_

_Alpha_Sir: I'd hardly call that boring. I was a History major, as well. Seems we have even more in common, Little Red._

Stiles was so far gone on this man and he didn't even know his name. 

_LittleRed: Wow really? That's so cool! Everyone I know says it's boring and probably won't get me anywhere but that doesn't mean I don't love it! Even if I do get tired of memorizing dates and shit._

_Alpha_Sir: Sweetheart, angels like you shouldn't curse. It isn't becoming of a princess like you._

Stiles froze, eyes going wide as he stared at the message. He should have been angry, but all he could feel was an overwhelming sense of belonging. Of being cared for. That's what Alpha_Sir had been doing since the beginning, offering a caring ear. And this...this felt really good.

_Alpha_Sir: I'm sorry if that was too much. Please, feel free to tell me to take a step back. I will._

_LittleRed: NO no no it was fine. I actually...really liked it. I'm sorry, I'll try and work on my cursing._

_Alpha_Sir: What a good princess I have here. Thank you, darling._   
_A lot of people told me History was a stupid thing to major in, too. But now I teach at a University and make more than enough for a comfortable life, so joke's on them._

Stiles should not have been into that. But he really, really was.

_LittleRed: Speaking of...I'm supposed to be doing homework..._

_Alpha_Sir: Go do it, princess. I'll be here when you're done._

_LittleRed: Promise?_

_Alpha_Sir: Promise._

That was nice. So, so nice. Stiles wanted to curl up in a warm ball of fuzzy feelings, and didn't even mind that the other was calling him princess. He actually kind of liked it...  
Turning back to his books, Stiles did his homework at top speed but it still took almost 4 hours before he was sighing and turning back to the computer.

_LittleRed: Done! And it's Friday and I finished all my homework for the whole weekend._

While he waited for a reply Stiles wondered if he should ask if the other was bisexual. His bio said "uncertain", and he didn't really know what that meant. But he did know how much he loved being called princess. And how much he wanted to hear Alpha_Sir's voice in real life one day. But if he went on thinking Stiles was a girl, well...

_Alpha_Sir: Hello princess. I'm so proud of you, that is excellent! Does this mean I get your attention this weekend?_

Stiles was blushing, pulling up the neckline of his sweatshirt to hide his face as he squealed softly to himself.

_LittleRed: I might go out with some friends, but otherwise I'll be here. Also, I have a question_

_Alpha_Sir: As will I. And, shoot._

_LittleRed: Your sexual orientation says "Uncertain." Is that like...accurate?_

_Alpha_Sir: Yes and no. I know I'm bisexual, to an extent. But I think there's only one male I've ever been attracted to so it would be hard for me to like males, I think._

Stiles' heart sank, big time. If there was only one male he had ever been attracted to then he would certainly not be attrached to Stiles. He should really tell him now, get it over  
with. Stop before he got in too far.

_Alpha_Sir: You still there, princess?_

Stiles blushed again, shoving all thoughts out of his head.

_LittleRed: I am. Just wanted to get a snack._

Their conversation easily turned to movies and books and TV shows, and by the time Stiles finally logged off it was almost four in the morning.   
He was so far gone.  
\


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haaaaate angst, so I'M SORRY! I'm trying to get through it as quick as I can!! Chapter 4 will be up soon!

In the blink of an eye, almost, it had been a whole week. A week of talking to Alpha_Sir, discussing everything from the worst Marvel superhero to the best color for a Christmas tree to be. (Turns out, they both like the frosted white and green combo.) They both preferred dark chocolate over milk, but disagreed on the best kind of cheese to use in a grilled cheese sandwich.

Stiles got no closer to telling the other that he wasn't a girl. And as time went on...it seemed less important.

It wasn't that he was lying, exactly. At the back of his head, he knew. He knew that the moment he confessed, all this would be gone. And sure it would be better to say it before he got too invested, but it was too late for that. He had never had someone like this, someone who listened to his endless rants. Someone who actually cared whether he had eaten that day, taken his meds, done his laundry. His dad asked, sure, but having someone genuinely caring for him...it was amazing.

Mornings started with messages from Alpha_Sir, since he lived in New York and was awake far before Stiles. The messages continued throughout the day arranged around classes and work schedules, and every evening ended with a "goodnight, princess."

The first few times had made him red with embarrassment, but then it just left him very happy. 

It felt good. The whole thing felt so, so good. Having someone to complain to about midterms, to talk to when he felt like he was going to slam his head into the desk if he had to memorize one more date; it was nice. So, so nice. Sure he had Scott and Lydia and the Pack. But it wasn't quite the same. They cared, but not in the way Alpha_Sir cared.

_Alpha_Sir: Sweetheart, shouldn't you be doing homework?_  
_LittleRed: Yeah but today I'm going to my friend's place! So I'll wait and do homework later. But I'll still be logged in here and reply occasionally, if you wanna talk still!_  
_Alpha_Sir: Of course I want to talk to you, princess. Just make sure you don't ignore your friends in favor of me okay?_

Stiles felt a warmth in his chest at that and he smiled all the way to Scott's place.

The Pack had grown, but it still felt empty without Derek. He had moved about a year previous and Stiles wasn't quite sure where. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, either. He might have been tempted to hunt him down...

Stiles had never told anyone about his crush on Derek. Maybe it was obvious, maybe he wasn't really that good at hiding it. But he had never had the courage to actually tell anyone. Because voicing it would make it real. A real and painful crush. 

Because...he knew. He knew he never had a chance. 

The summer day that Derek left had proved that. Stiles had seen him packing and begged him to stay. He had actually gotten teary as he tried to unpack the bags that Derek packed. But the wolf had growled at him, yelling at him to leave. His eyes had flashed and claws had almost grazed his skin. 

They hadn't spoken since.

As Stiles let himself into the house and ducked under Isaac's arms to avoid a hug he laughed and kissed Lydia's cheek before he headed to the kitchen to grab a beer. He didn't see the laptop on the counter, didn't notice it until he was gulping down his beer and pulling up his shirt to scratch at his stomach.

A chuckle coming from the laptop made him start, gasping and almost dropping the beer.

"Shit."

Derek's face took up most of the screen, a sort of lazy smirk on it. And Stiles knew. His stomach plummeted and he felt his skin go cold.

He knew that jawline. He had stared at it often enough. And if he recalled correctly, the deep gray Henley that Derek was wearing was one of the shirts he had seen before.  
Stiles was willing to bet his whole next paycheck that Derek was Alpha_Sir.

"Uh, hi, Derek..." He said awkwardly, immensely grateful that the werewolf couldn't smell the anxiety rolling off him.

"Stiles." He said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Enjoying that beer?"

"Oh. Uh...yeah." Stiles nodded and ducked away quickly, out of sight of the laptop as he pulled out his phone. There was a message waiting for him.

_Alpha_Sir: Hope you're having fun today, princess. I'm skyping some friends and suddenly feeling homesick. I didn't think I missed them so much. But then I saw one of my old friends...he was just drinking a beer. But he looked like home. I don't know if that sounds funny... I mean, he always drove me fucking insane. Never enough self-preservation. But...now I'm homesick._

Stiles felt like his heart was being torn into pieces. But honestly, what had he expected? Derek liked Little Red, the "girl" he had been speaking to. Not...Stiles. He just admitted he didn't like Stiles. 

Deciding not to answer, he slowly walked over to the Pack gathered around the laptop. 

"Yeah, so I think I'll swing by for Christmas," Derek was saying. "I can't get away from school until then. But I'll be there."

Right...Alpha_Sir was a professor. Derek was a history professor. Everything started clicking into place Stiles felt completely stupid for not seeing it sooner. The name alone, Alpha Sir made sense. The pictures looked so much like him and Stiles had never let himself see that. Or maybe...he was just too afraid to see that.

"Stiles..." Lydia stepped closer to him, concern on her face even when she tried to conceal it. 

"I don't feel well. I have to go." It was enough of a lie that no one tried to stop him as he ran out the door.

He didn't reply to Alpha_Sir that day. 

A day turned into several, several turned into a week.

Alpha_Sir...Derek...messaged him every day. Varying levels of concern, offers of space. Stiles ignored them all.

But his heart ached. And he knew that just because Derek didn't like him in return didn't mean he deserved the silent treatment.

So after he got out of class Stiles slowly sat down and stared at his inbox.

_LittleRed: I'm sorry for worrying you. Honestly...I've been trying to figure out what to say. I think you're a really sweet guy. Really, I do. I enjoyed our talks a lot. You're a really amazing guy. And you deserve everything in this world. And I can't give you that. I'm sorry._

With that, Stiles logged out. He turned off all notifications from the website and crawled into bed, crying until he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to give you all a little bonus chapter! So stay tuned for that!

Christmas break had arrived and as Stiles tried to form plans for spending time with the Pack and his dad, the thought that plagued him constantly was that Derek was supposed to be in town. It had only been three weeks since Stiles had shut him down and cut off communication, and it still hurt. A lot. Seeing Derek was not on his top list of priorities. But he knew he couldn't skip Pack Christmas. He would just have to put on his big boy panties and endure it.

(No, he totally did not actually have panties.)

(Okay...maybe he did.)

Christmas Eve he went to his father's and tried to enjoy it. He enjoyed holidays with his father, since he didn't see the Sheriff much outside of that. It was nice, just eating ham and drinking wine and exchanging a few small presents. The Sheriff understood the Pack liked to have a sleepover next to the Christmas tree, so they exchanged their own presents early.

The holiday warmth faded fast as he approached the Pack house. It was already warmly lit and sounded of music and happiness, but Stiles only felt ice in his veins.

Slipping inside as unnoticed as possible, he headed straight to the kitchen and the alcohol he knew it contained. He was so set on getting there that he didn't notice anything else until he was colliding with and being pressed against a very firm body.

"Stiles."

The voice was warm and soft and it filled Stiles with warmth and longing as equally as it did complete and utter heartbreak.

"Derek..." He said shakily, his eyes flickering to meet the werewolf's. 

They were close. So close that Stiles could see all the flecks of color in Derek's eyes dance in the light from the fireplace. His stubble was neat and close-shaven, his hair trimmed and combed back. He wore a sweater over a collared shirt and Stiles couldn't remember ever seeing him look as...adult as he did then.

"Sorry. Was looking for the eggnog..." He mumbled and stepped around the wolf. His own red and green plaid shirt and skinnyjeans suddenly felt like nothing, like he was naked and bare in front of everyone there. He bypassed the drinks and went straight out the back door to get fresh air. 

But it was too late. He barely managed a seat on the back porch before the panic attack hit. He rocked and hugged himself, his breath a mix of not enough and too much as he panted and felt like nothing filled his lungs. He was breathing nothing at all and his head swam, thoughts disoriented and fuzzy. He didn't notice someone sit beside him, didn't feel strong hands on his shoulders until he was literally hauled into the person's lap.

"Stiles, you're okay. You're not alone. Breathe with me, Stiles."

The words felt like they were a mile away and a broken sob escaped him. 

"He doesn't know...he doesn't know...that I love him..." He cried, focusing on those words and repeating them as the form holding him slowly rubbed his back. 

"Who doesn't know, Stiles?"

Slowly, Stiles focused on the form holding him and the panic gave way to sadness. Pure, solid, complete. Sadness.

"Derek..." He whispered, looking up at him with another quiet sob. "You shouldn't be here. You don't want...you wouldn't want to be here. You'll hate me. I know you will."

"Why would I do that, precious boy?" Derek said softly, and it was enough to send pain straight through Stiles' heart.

"No!" He jumped up, stumbling away. "I don't deserve that. I am not a precious boy! Derek, I...!" He angrily wiped at his tears. 

"It was me. It was me, Little Red. I didn't know it was you and I signed up just for fun so I put I was a girl but I wasn't. Derek, I was Little Red. I found out that day you skyped us, I saw you and I knew...and I couldn't lie. How could I?" 

His body felt like it was breaking as he paced on the grass. 

"I'm sorry Derek, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you don't like me so please, please don't hate me for this."

Derek stood from his spot on the porch and Stiles shied away. He didn't dare look at him, didn't want to see the hatred and anger he feared was there.

"I'm sorry..." 

Stiles took off down the side of the house, not willing to face Derek. Not willing to see the pain and anger in his eyes. He knew the other could catch him if he really tried, but Stiles made it to his Jeep without claws in his back so he figured Derek wasn't following.

He wanted to thank every angel above that his father was patrolling that night and the house was empty. His childhood room held only a guest bed and dresser now, but it was still the closest option that felt safe.

Stiles' hands shook as he let himself in and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. He barely made it to bed before he was collapsing into another panic attack.

It was too much. Too much. How had he expected it to go? 

"Oh hey Derek, you know that girl you were probably really into? Oh yeah, she's actually the awkward boy that you dislike! Surprise!"

Like that would have gone any better.

Stiles was a bit surprised the Pack hadn't reached out. He just assumed Derek had explained what had happened and they all hated him, too. He wouldn't be surprised.

Okay, his rational pre-panic attack brain would tell him the Pack wouldn't abandon him like that. But in a panic attack nothing was logical and everything hurt.

He didn't know how long he was there. Could have been an hour, could have been four. But when he finally came around and got his breathing back to normal, he heard a knock on the window.

Of course Derek was there. Of course he was.

Feeling like he had gotten most of the crying out of his system, Stiles slowly opened the window and crawled back into bed to hide against his pillow. The room was silent, save from the window being shut and the squeak of the mattress as Derek sat beside him.

"Stiles?"

No reply. Stiles was not going to acknowledge him until he knew that the other wasn't angry. 

"Princess..." 

Derek's voice softened as he rested a hand on Stiles' lower back, sending the boy into quiet sobs.

"Princess, I am not mad. I'm not. Can you hear me out?"

The name felt so familiar and Stiles found himself rolling over to face him.

"There he is..." Derek's smile was soft and kind, not condescending or hateful. And his hands reached out to grasp Stiles' as he looked down at him.

"Princess...I missed you. Every day I missed you. Whether you're a girl or a boy or a three-headed cat...it doesn't matter. You're mine."

Stiles couldn't help himself, he was crying again.

"B-but you said...the guy was drinking beer and he drove you crazy. That's me..."

"You do drive me crazy, Stiles. You rush into things without planning and I have to haul in and save your ass. You also drive me crazy when you wear those skinny jeans. The ones that hug your ass and make it look even more fuckable..."

Stiles glanced up at Derek to see if he was kidding, but the man only squeezed his hands.

"Stiles...I'm sorry I left. I was...well, I was faced with my emotions and feelings and I ran. Like a total coward, I ran."

Derek's face was calm, serious as he looked down at the younger man.

"I suddenly realized I was in love with you. Stiles...I love you. I've loved you for years, but I only figured it out last year and it was too much. Too painful if you rejected me. So I ran. And I'm sorry. I thought I wasn't ready for love, that there was no way you would have me..."

Stiles sniffled and pulled a hand away to wipe at his eyes. 

"What about Little Red? Did you want her?"

"I only ever imagined her...as you..." Derek smiled and cupped his cheek. "In my mind she had these honey-colored eyes...moles dotting her skin. She kept her hair short but I liked it a little longer, and her ass...totally fuckable." 

Stiles let out a weak laugh and slowly sat up to face him. His head felt light and floaty and he just wanted to be close to the other. 

"Sir..." He said weakly, eyes filling with tears again. 

"I've got you, princess." 

Derek stood and helped Stiles out of his pants, guiding him to lay down before Derek climbed in with him.

"I've got you. You need some rest, sweetheart. I'll be here. I'm not leaving."

The words lulled Stiles, and he was more than happy to cuddle against that chest and forget the world.

"You're safe, princess. You're here. You're mine. Tomorrow we can talk. For now, sleep."

That was all he needed, and Stiles was drifting off in Derek's arms.


	5. Bonus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend this story to be smutty, so enjoy what little I did write!!!  
> Thanks for riding this out with me!

Stiles let out a sleepy sigh and stretched out, confused when he felt a body against his and a hand slowly massaging between his legs.

"Princess..."

The voice in his ear had him shuddering and bucking his hips up into the hand there, a weak whimper escaping.

"Sir..." He mumbled, eyes fluttering open to catch Derek there above him. 

His face was still soft with sleepiness, the smile warm and playful as his strong hand squeezed through Stiles' briefs.

"Princess, you rocked your ass back against me all night. I'm a little tempted to take my revenge," Derek said with a smirk and a playful growl.

Stiles felt his cheeks going red as he rolled to his back and spread his legs wider. 

"Take it."

He let out a squeal as Derek was suddenly between his legs, tugging the briefs away and staring into Stiles' eyes as he leaned down to lap at the younger's tip. It wasn't surprising Stiles had woken up hard, he usually did. But this was his first time with someone there to fix it, and he was elated. One hand flew up to cover his mouth as his other tangled in Derek's locks and tried to keep him there.

"Please sir..." He said softly. "Please, don't stop..."

"How could I, when you ask so sweetly?" Derek smirked once more before taking Stiles in completely. 

Stiles let out a cry, trembling beneath the other's hot mouth and cursing his own inexperience. He knew he wasn't going to last long but the idea of coming into Derek's mouth...oh that sounded like Heaven.

Derek slowly pulled back, stroking Stiles as he looked up at him.

"Such a good little girl..." He said softly, watching for a reaction.

Stiles trembled visibly, eyes rolling closed as he panted out. That seemed to encourage Derek, and he chuckled up at him.

"Such a good princess. You can come down my throat, okay?"

He lowered his head again and swallowed him down, bobbing his head and doing _something_ that was tearing Stiles apart. He couldn't hold it, couldn't do it any more.

"Derek!" He cried as he came down his throat, his back arching and his mouth hanging open wide. "Oh...oh..."

His panting breaths amused Derek, the wolf pulled back and swallowed down the cum before sighing and taking in Stiles' exhausted form.

"This is what I want to wake up to every morning."

They didn't leave the bed until they were both too exhausted to keep going anymore. And when the Pack saw the marks across Stiles' neck and collarbone their only question was, "So does this mean Derek is moving back?"

(Hint: he was.)


End file.
